


"Yixing!"

by CHEEKYPJM



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, So Is Baekhyun, Yixing Is Going To Be A Dad, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHEEKYPJM/pseuds/CHEEKYPJM
Summary: Again, this happened again. And yet, Yixing still isn't sick of Baekhyun needing him.(Or, two short scenarios where Baekhyun called for Yixing.)





	"Yixing!"

" _Yixing_ ,"

Yixing knows that voice— knows that whine, anywhere. If he said that he was absolutely enjoying running back and fourth for Baekhyun's orders, then that would be an understatement. Trust him, he's really enjoying Baekhyun's new prominet, round belly, and his thighs, and he can go on and on with all of the new things added to Baekhyun's petite body, but he doesn't have the time— Baekhyun is calling, always. 

Yixing sighs, closing off of his tabs and shutting his laptop. He has plenty of work to do, but he knows that by the time he's done with whatever Baekhyun needs, there won't be any time to squeeze in any work at all. But Yixing doesn't mind, he never does. 

It's a brutally long walk from his little office room and to their shared bedroom, and that's because Yixing's feet and legs ache from standing and walking back and forth all day long. Soon, he peeks his head in the room, smiling fondly at the sight of his husband. He's clad in his black boxer briefs and a baby blue shirt— that is in fact, Yixing's, stating how large it seems to hug around him. 

He hums, catching the attention of Baekhyun. He stops midway from stuffing his face with yet another handful of chips, and blinks up at Yixing. 

"Yes, darling?" Yixing says, in the most sweet-filled voice that he could muster. He doesn't want Baekhyun to see the complete and utter exhaustion on his face, it would most definitely make him feel bad. 

"Ew, don't call me that," Baekhyun chuckles, very amused in dusting the crumbs off of himself. "—makes me sound old."

Yixing chuckles, and despite his tired state, makes his way over to his husband. He situates himself on the foot of the bed, lifting a brow at him. "Sorry, how about  _babe_?" 

"We aren't teenagers anymore, Xing," he snorts, not-so-subtly licking his fingers of any leftover residue from his, what, third bag of chips? Yixing laughs to himself at the sight of multiple empty bags and wrappers of snacks scattered around Baekhyun. 

"Okay,  _my bad_ ," he apologizes, laughs, even though he knows this little debate is useless and won't even be remembered by tomorrow morning. Then, he remembers why he came in here in the first place. "Now, what was it that you wanted?"

Baekhyun's eyes then light up, and he mindlessly plays with the neck of his shirt. "Juice, please?" 

Yixing laughs, and leans foward to peck Baekhyun on the cheek, before standing. He tsks at him, and watches as a frown begins to form on the smaller's face. "You don't need anything else in that belly of yours. You're over-eating."

Baekhyun pouts. "But, I'm eating for two—"

" _No_ , don't use that excuse on me, Mister," Yixing chuckles, and ruffles Baekhyun's hair. He wouldn't say that he's being insensitive and petty, but more on the caring side. He gets that Baekhyun is pregnant and all, and his cravings are high, but he also doesn't want him to over-eat himself because he  _thinks_ that it's best. He's just looking out for him, that's all. 

"Ugh, whatever," Baekhyun rolls his eyes, turning away from Yixing, in a poor attempt to get him to give it. It never works, sometimes. "Go ahead and go, leave me to starve."

Yixing sighs, because he most definitely can't laugh. Baekhyun is serious, he's actually upset, and Yixing would know that from experience. Last time he denied Baekhyun of food, ending with Baekhyun sobbing into his chest for no apparent reason. Yixing will never understand the way pregnancy works. 

He makes his way over to the front of Baekhyun, crouching. Baekhyun's hands are infront of his face, and his fringe falls over his fingers. Yixing nudges his hands out of the way, and sighs when he sees tears spilling from his lovers eyes. He wants to ask, what the fuck is he crying for, but he knows better than to. He's heard enough stories from Baekhyun explaining how overly sensitive he's gotten since becoming pregnant— as if he wasn't quite sensitive before. 

Yixing spares him though, swiping the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, baby," he cooes, and Baekhyun pouts. "Okay, alright, I'll give you your juice, but no more crying, hm?" 

Baekhyun nods, and Yixing rubs soothing circles over his belly. With that, Baekhyun's eyes flutter shut, and he rests his forehead against Yixing's. "I think I'll sleep," he says, placing light kisses on Yixing's nose. It's a habit. 

"What about—"

"I still want that, too."

Yixing let's out a small laugh, releasing himself from Baekhyun's, surprisingly, loose hold. He stands, fixing his shirt of any wrinkles. "I'll be back." he promises.

 

By the time Yixing had made the juice and retreats back to the room, Baekhyun is sound asleep, shirt risen up slightly, showing off his cute, pregnant belly. 

 

 

✔

 

 

" _Yixing!_ " 

It only takes Yixing three seconds before he's leaping up from his office and by Baekhyun's side. Again, this happened again. And yet, Yixing still isn't sick of Baekhyun needing him. He walks into the room to see Baekhyun lying on the bed, stark naked, only clad in a shirt— that's pulled up to his armpits. 

Yixing would say he's shocked, but he isn't. He's seen Baekhyun in absolutely nothing many, many times. Baekhyun gestures silently for Yixing to come over, and he complies. Before Yixing knows it, the other is bringing his hand to his belly and making him feel for any movement. 

 _Oh!_ Yixing's heart jumps when he feels the slightest of nudges press against his palm. Baekhyun is smiling up at him, and he can't help but to shy away. 

"She's moving around, isn't that just amazing?" Baekhyun squeals, and Yixing can't help but to nod. Yixing feels for movement for a couple more minutes, before retreating his hand. He begins to rub up and down Baekhyun's waist, and he's just  _so happy_.

"It is," Yixing confirms, and when his eye catches the semi-erection that Baekhyun seems to be rocking, he snickers, taking ahold of it. "Hormones?" he asks, sweetly, he doesn't want it to seem like he's teasing— like they usually do. Baekhyun can only nod, smiling sheepishly. 

"Sorry?" He tries, laughing loudly when Yixing shoots him a look, only to be caught in a gasp when Yixing  _tugs_. "Oh, fuck," he spits, and he tries to thrust up, but he can't seem to— his belly is cockblocking him, it has been for the past six and a half months. 'Don't do that, you know we can't have sex with this thing,"

Yixing slowly twists his wrist, leaning over Baekhyun, sure not to put any pressure on his stomach. He kisses him quickly. "I'm your husband, sweetie, I'll be more than willing to jerk you off."

Baekhyun smiles, running his fingers through Yixing's black locks— that he just can't seem to get enough of. "Please, do so." 

 

And they smile, kiss, jerk eachother off— because right now, it's the most that they could do. But Yixing wouldn't have it any other way. 

 

✔

**Author's Note:**

> So, I, um, yeah.. 
> 
> Ive never wrote pregnancy drabbles, or whatever you'll call them before, so spare me, please. This wasn't meant to be long, so i hope this wasn't shortly disappointing. I just needed something to do, and this prompt has been on my mind.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this . kudos appreciated 
> 
> comment and tell me what you think of this high-key trash?
> 
> lmao 
> 
> Also, sorry for ant mistakes in this, i apologize.
> 
> have a nice day


End file.
